


searching for the sun

by Elizabeth_kirkland



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Italian Mafia, Multi, Russian Mafia, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_kirkland/pseuds/Elizabeth_kirkland
Summary: one of the thugs noticed that he was looking at something so they followed his gaze to find lizzy and he walks over to her tossing lizzy to one of the other guys who tosses her with the others.after that a nicer dressed man slams his phone shut and faces the others not taking notice of his captors. “ so the big boss is pissed which means we need to keep our eyes out for any bella rasgas to give to the boss “ he then turns around to his captors and smirks at lizzy. “ well well well it must be my lucky. What do you say boys ya think we should take her to the boss?”





	searching for the sun

Elizabeth was looking through the pantry and noticed something. There was no bread? It made here wonder a few things.one of those being ‘ how much bread dose one italian family eat ‘? she decided to be nice and get some bread for her host family while they were out in italy.  
So she heads upstairs to her room and throws on a random tanktop,and some denim shorts. She alsos grabs her black hoodie with an italian flag. she got when she first got here she also makes a quick grab at her convers. Then runs out the door quickly grabbing her wallet before something can stop her. She pulls out a hair band and ties up her long wavy blond locks out of her childlike face and her ocean blue eyes that are full of exctiement curiosity and inocens.  
And starts to fall into her own dream land as she walks to the closest convenience store.when she got to the store she opens the door to be immediately greeted by the store owner mr.robert “ ciao bella razzga! Are you-a here for another loaf of-a bread?”  
lizzy smiles sweetly at the store clerk and nods her head “ ciao mr.robert yes i'm here to get yet another loaf “   
she sighs placing the loaf on the counter and starts to go through her wallet for the right amount.  
” ve~ you know bella if you-a married my-a son you could-a have all the bread you-a need for-a free “?  
lizzy let out a hearty laugh at this mr.robert have been looking for a wife for his son and had taken a liking to lizzy. But lizzy wasn't just ready for marriage but didn't want to hurt his feeling so she told him the same thing every time.  
“ now now mr.robert don't rush me i'm still thinking, marriage is a hard thing to decide at 18 “  
she smiles politely at him. He sighs and frowns slightly  
“ will you-a at least-a talk to him-a this time bella ?”  
she sighs and nods and the clerk smiles excitedly and goes to the back to retrieve his son. Then the glass shatters and multiple bullets were shot through the store. And a bunch of guys in suits with big guns. Lizzy ducks behind the shelves to hide from the attackers but mr,roberts son kept looking at lizzy as if to tell the guys she was over there.  
one of the thugs noticed that he was looking at something so they followed his gaze to find lizzy and he walks over to her tossing lizzy to one of the other guys who tosses her with the others.after that a nicer dressed man slams his phone shut and faces the others not taking notice of his captors.  
“ so the big boss is pissed which means we need to keep our eyes out for any bella rasgas to give to the boss “   
he then turns around to his captors and smirks at lizzy.   
“ well well well it must be my lucky. What do you say boys ya think we should take her to the boss?”   
his men nod in agreement some are chuckling creepily others are smirking at lizzy. The main guy goes to grab at lizzy but she bites him and makes a run for it another guy grabs lizzy and she kicks his junk and continues to run then finally someone catches her.   
“ argh … you're a feisty one the boss will enjoy having you around “.  
smirks and one of his men tie her up and and he tosses her into the trunk of a car. She was then blacks out as one of the guys close the trunk lid.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys just to through it out there this is my first real fanfic so it may be crappy but ill update as much as i can hope you guys enjoys


End file.
